


Gold

by kahuragani



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Character, Ice Skating, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahuragani/pseuds/kahuragani
Summary: (Written on a whim, so i don't really know what I'm doing with this, so i probably won't update for a while. I might just start over. We'll see.)In which Kaz and Arcangelo are figure skaters.
Relationships: Arcangelo Corelli/Kaz Kaan
Kudos: 6





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For accompanying music, search for "neo yokio figure skaters" on Spotify.

**"Are** you ready?" Agatha asked Kaz.

"Almost," he replied.

"Hurry up. We can't be late to your first practice."

"Helena won't mind."

"I don't care even if it was just her. I told you already, you have another teammate this year."

"Oh. I forgot."

"I know. Get in the car."

On the way there, Kaz asked Agatha who the new skater was. "Arcangelo." Agatha said plainly.

" _My_ Arcangelo?!"

"Yes, _your_ Arcangelo."

"Why?"

"Ask him when we get there. He approached me first. I wasn't going to turn down one of the best skaters of the season."

"He's planning to sabotage me."

"Oh, please. He doesn't need sabotage to beat you."

"Shouldn't you be on my side?"

"I am. But either way, Neo Yokio is taking gold at the Olympics. We're almost there, don't do anything stupid today."

Kaz and Helena were putting on their skates when Arcangelo joined them. "Hey, homies." Arcangelo said to them, mostly to Kaz.

"Hey, Arcangelo." Helena said, much to Kaz's dismay.

"Ready to finally be back on the ice?"

"Of course," replied Helena. "It's been a long year. And this season is extra special."

"You mean because of the Olympics?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's get on the ice, then." Kaz interjected, trying to hide how hurt he was by Helena's betrayal.

"Yeah, let's go." Arcangelo agreed enthusiastically. His smile wasn't smug enough for Kaz. There wasn't any double meaning to it, it was just a regular, genuine smile. It was unsettling.

After practice, Kaz didn't know how to feel. Obviously, just being in the rink could brighten anyone's day, especially after such a long time without it. But having Arcangelo in that same rink, practicing with him, being his teammate - Kaz couldn't focus with him around. Before Arcangelo left, Kaz had to ask him a question, though. "Arcangelo? Why would you want Coach Agatha to be your coach? Why would you want to practice with us?"

"Obviously my best competition would have the best coach." Arcangelo said, this smile being better than the last.

"Well, why would you need a coach? Didn't your old one work with you and your parents for, like, forever?"

"Yeah, he did. That's why I left. Can't I try something new for once?"

Kaz was confused. "C'mon, what-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'm not here to hurt you or some shit. I don't hate you off ice. I just want to have fun my last year of skating."

"If you want fun, Coach Agatha was a bad choice."

"Bye, Kaz." Kaz was left to wonder what Arcangelo was hiding, and if his own dislike for the guy could also be for the ice.


End file.
